


That Time In Panama

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, M/M, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: This isn't actually incestuous...but it is sexy.I literally just imagined it in bed this morning; please enjoy. ;)





	That Time In Panama

"Holy SHIT, Nathan," Sam gasped as the tongue caressed the head of his cock. They'd only been in Panama for two days, and were about to leave, when two gorgeous Panamanian women (whose husbands had just flaked on the conjugal visits that they'd both shown up, ready and horny, for) had stopped them in an obscure prison hallway. Sexually frustrated--and angry with their actual men--the women had immediately fluttered their lashes and rubbed both Drake brothers' arms, asking if there was anything they could do to help. Eyes wide and mouths open in disbelief at the request, both brothers had glanced at each other for a second, confirming what they already knew to be a positive response, and both stammered out "Y-yes.", their game completely gone but knowing that for once it blissfully didn't even matter.

Now, they were in the prison basement, leaning against piping, both shirtless to expose their abs and pecs, and barely able to stand while two out-of-this-world beautiful women went down on them. Sam wanted to send out a sainthood to whoever this woman's husband was--because he'd pissed her off enough to be sucking him right now, and DAMN this woman was good with her tongue. He alternated between looking down at the woman, trying to memorize the surreal sight with his own two eyes, and leaning his head back and closing his eyes in response to how good it felt. 

Nathan was just a few feet away to his right, doing the same, holding the woman's head more for support from the shock and the pleasure than anything else. He was still too ecstatic to be focused on trying to guide her--and holy CRAP, he thought, (tilting his head back again), this woman didn't need any guidance. 

Breathing heavily, Sam moved his left hand to caress the woman's neck and hold on to her thick, lustrous dark hair as an anchor, panting out "How you doin' over there, Nathan?". 

"G-g-good, I'm--holy SHIT, you're good at that," Nate groaned, ending his sentence in a gasp as the woman tugged his balls and let out a suck long and slow. He and Sam both broke into giddy, breathy giggles for a second, unable to believe what was being done to them so unexpectedly. 

"You?" Nathan asked in a huff, refocusing on their conversation while the woman was on the upstroke again for a second. 

Sam laughed giddily again, the laugh dissolving into a moan and his Boston accent coming through strong. "I'm--I'm--holy fucking shit, this feels good--I'm FAN-fuckin'-tastic, little brother--"

"Uhhh," was all Nate could moan in response, holding his girl's head more tightly, his hips starting to move into her with more rhythm as the feelings started circling low in his belly. 

Sam's girl licked all the way up to his anus's rim and back, fondling his balls and letting her tongue undulate there, and Sam quaked at the feeling. He grabbed on to the pipe behind him for support with a small slam, fingers tight on her hair and chest heaving, and Nate glanced over, concerned for a second but quickly relaxing with a grin when he saw that his brother was MORE than okay. Then his own girl flicked her tongue on the tip of his cock, lightly over and over again, and he jolted, his hips automatically going forward as an invitation, his back arching as he tried to lean and press into her as much as possible. 

She granted him some more sucking mercifully, and he groaned, deep and low. Sam clutched his girl's head, making his own noises in response as she cupped his balls and danced them between her fingers, sucking his cock all the while. "Goddammit, Nathan--Jesus CHRIST, she's good at this--" 

"Mi-mine too," Nate stammered out, completely grinding his penis into her mouth now in circles like a dancer. "Holy CRAP, you're gonna make me come--" it came out as a quiet, vulnerably high-pitched and entreating little whimper, and something in that voice made Sam's cock get harder than he'd ever thought it could. He swallowed hard between his now openly-audible gasps, shaking so hard that he actually almost had to sit down, his knees buckling with every tongue flick and suckle. 

Stammering, he panted out quickly "Hold on, h-hold on," and straightened himself up a little bit. The woman smiled sweetly and waited patiently for him to stand, reestablishing a firm grip on the pipe, with both hands behind him holding it this time to leave his cock and body completely exposed. "Holy fucking shit," he whispered, still having a hard time believing that this was really happening, as she kissed and licked his chest and torso. Was this supposed to be a reprieve? he thought for a second, disbelievingly, as her tongue and lips and delicate fingers made a soft and light trail down. He literally could see his abs clenching and retracting from the unexpected touch, reacting to her fingers immediately, and his hips burst forward towards her of their own accord, asking for her to come back down and finish what she'd so expertly started.

She did, and Sam immediately let out a long, low growl, closing his eyes as his head went up towards the ceiling in ecstasy. "GodDAMNit," he swore, then his own voice got high-pitched and whimpering, just like Nathan's, whose own moans he could hear getting louder and higher "you're gonna make me come too--" 

Now they both let their hips ride it out, Sam forgoing his pipe-hold to grip her head tightly and take control, gasping and moaning, eyes closed and head still skywards, grinding and circling and thrusting in her mouth with swears and with vulnerable little sounds he'd never made before. Nate was doing the same, his knees actually buckling a little bit and almost sending him down to the ground before she gripped his thighs and helped him stand back up. He trembled as she worked, holding his tip steady between her teeth and lightly licking it in little flicks back and forth, his entire body shivering and his own head and closed-eyes looking towards the ceiling to match his brother's expression. 

"FUCK, Nathan, I'm--" Sam came then, in violent shudders and high-pitched moans, just as Nathan did the same with his own "S-sam" and hip-rolls and whimpers. The women drank it all down, smiling and making their own little noises all the way, and both men were visibly quaking and crumpling to the ground by the time it was over. 

Sam and Nathan collapsed against the piping right next to each other then, chests heaving, panting loudly, and both women lightly licked their cocks one last time and let their tongues run up their abs before stopping with kind smiles. "It was lovely to meet you boys," one said, and slipped them her number. "You are ever in Panama again, you call us, hm?" the other said, winking at Nathan and kissing his cheek. "Maybe we're mad at our husbands again next time, ah?" 

With that, they stood up and left with giggly little waves, flipping their hair and swishing their asses in their skirts, and both men stared after them for a second, eyebrows high and bodies still trembling. 

After a moment of silence, as if in testament to the experience, Nathan whispered "Sam, did that really just happen?"

Sam laughed, the laugh cracking with gasps, and said "Yeah, little brother. Holy shit, I can't believe that did." 

They both laughed for a while, and gave each other a pat on the back, before very very slowly getting up and literally crawling to their feet as if they'd been beaten. "Holy crap, Sam, I know I'm younger than you, but that WAS UNCOMMONLY good, right?" Nate asked as they grabbed onto the pipes for support again. "I mean, I can barely even stand up--" 

"God, Nathan, me TOO," Sam groaned, still giggling and breathing hard, "I feel like I can't even breathe. So," he said after a few more minutes of disbelieving giggles and pipe-leanings, "the answer is YES, that was UNCOMMONLY good. Whew!" he breathed out in a huff, still trying to get his bearings back. "That's one for the books, little brother." 

"Hey, let's just hope we come to Panama again," Nate said with a still-cracking laugh, holding up the numbers. "Ohhh yeah," Sam said, chuckling again, "We're DEFINITELY keeping those. Let's go find Rafe, I guess, and" as they were heading up the stairs, still shaky "God BLESS their no-good husbands." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One and a half weeks later, the boys were in Madagascar with Sullivan, snooping through some old ruins and towers while they roamed around in their 4 by 4. As they talked, walking casually through the ruins of one area, Sully deigned to ask a question about Panama--and, a minute later, minds now on the experience, Sam tapped Nathan on the chest with his hand and smirked. "Holy shit, Nathan, remember Panama?" he muttered with a wink, and Nate grinned back, chuckling low. "Uh, pretty sure neither of us is going to EVER forget Panama," he said, the excitement coming back in his voice just from the memory. Sam whistled and laughed with him. "Damn right we aren't, little brother. That was some once-in-a-lifetime shit, although I'm thinking we should definitely go back."

"Oh yeah," Nate said, patting Sam on the back. Sully glanced between them from where he was exploring nearby. "Something happen to you two in Panama?" he asked, curious. "Not a whole lot of guys I know who'd like to go back to a place where they spent time in prison."

Both Drake brothers burst into giddy giggles again, literally leaning on each other in support, and Sully scoffed at them before lighting his cigar. "Fine, keep your secrets," he muttered. 

Nate looked up a little, still laughing. "Sully, maybe you can come next time we're in Panama," he offered jokingly, and Sam burst out laughing again at the innuendo. Sully, missing the joke, quirked an eyebrow, and Nate shrugged with a cat-swallowed-a-canary expression. 

"Maybe they've got a friend."


End file.
